1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Quality of Service (QoS) in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When Quality of Service (QoS) requirements of a user requiring the QoS are not satisfied in a communication system, an adverse effect on the QoS of another user may be reduced by changing the service of the user to a low-QoS or a non-QoS and restoring the QoS when the QoS is available later.
The QoS indicates an ability or a measure for guaranteeing a particular performance in data transmission by prioritizing applications, users, or data flows. The performance of the QoS includes a minimum bit rate, delay, jitter, packet loss rate, etc. When a type of the QoS varies, the performance criteria also vary. In a mobile communication system where multiple users share limited air resources, the performance of the QoS requiring the minimum bit rate and being delay sensitive is very important in the system performance.
Conventional methods in terms of flow control and congestion control in a core network do not provide a systematic process and a method for QoS switching adapted to dynamic resource allocation and dynamic availability of resources according to a change of a radio channel quality of the user. In addition, conventional devices in terms of a scheduler of a Media Access Control (MAC) layer applies a condition for triggering the QoS switching to the QoS individually, not as a whole, or conducts the QoS switching per QoS of each user. Thus, the QoS switching is excessive and a dynamic range of the resource usage in the QoS increases.